


Ereri Fluff

by Sammi_Trancy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Trancy/pseuds/Sammi_Trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pure adorable fluffs to calm this ereri tag shit storm down a bit! Written by my lovely waifu! I take no credit, its all by her, I just beta'ed and posted by me.<br/>Just read it, its so cute~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ereri Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So yes this ship has done much damage to us and I don’t even know how this all got started! But here’s something to just sooth us all down, okay? Try to ignore all of the immature bastards and enjoy this, okay?  
> Really no plot! And I am sorry it’s not really smut but fluffs to prove a point. 
> 
> Unbetad so yeah Spelling and Grammar will be so terrible! [[I got you bby I spell checked~]]

The room was so silent. Silent and cold. Eren was fairly used to the cold, due to how large the castle really was and the fire could only heat up a room so quickly but he was used to many people crowding around him saying that they’d keep him warm.

 

Those people of course were Petra and Hanji. Hanji was not here for she was out in the market getting food and supplies, and Petra has been gone for a long time, leaving Eren to have to resort to moving from his usual seat closer to the fireplace, thinking back to when Gunther and Eld would join, him bringing Eren tea and having small chats with him to make him feel more at home.

 

Eren felt a smile appear over his lips once he had recalled a story that Eld had once told him. It was something so small and stupid that it was just so funny at the time.  
Then, all of the sudden a voice called his name to come and pull him from his nice thoughts. Eren looked back to the doorway. “Corporal Levi?” he asked to confirm who the voice was.

 

Levi walked inside the room, arms crossed and eyebrow arched up. Levi looked so tired. Even from where Eren was sitting, he could tell very easily that the older man had dark circles around his ice blue eyes.

 

“What are you doing up here so late Brat? Isn't it a little bit past your bed time?” He asked as he took a seat next to him, crossing his legs as he usually would. Eren really wasn't much of a pervert, but he had to admit that his corporal had really nice legs. Though he had really nice everything. Nice eyes, nice body, and yes a very very nice ass. Which Eren had been lucky enough to see before. Though they were as closed as possible about it, the two were a couple. A very happy couple to be honest. their relationship had been going on a while and only Hanji, Erwin, and Eren’s 104th trainee squad friends.

 

Eren scooted a bit closer to his boyfriend, and was delighted when he earned a light peck and was pulled into a cuddle.  
The two of them stayed like that for a while and were quite content with the silence for once. it was not broken until Eren had began to hear Levi’s voice.”It’s been quiet without them hasn't it? You seemed to be distracted when I walked in. Were you thinking the same?”

 

Eren gave a slight nod. “I’m sorry, Levi…” said Eren. The teen would have probably gone on if Levi wasn't sending him a warning glare. Eren knew at this point not to apologize anymore, for it only made Levi go into a lecture on how he shouldn't blame himself for following the orders he had given him.  
Which of course he began to give once more. “Eren, we have talked about this many times before.” he started. Eren sighed. “i know Corporal…”

 

Levi nuzzled into Eren slightly. “You can call me by my name right now, Eren.” he reminded. Levi would often have Eren call him by his name rather than formalities, and Eren was more then happy to do just that.

 

“Levi!”he chimed in a soft voice. Levi looked at his younger lover and gave a soft smile that always made Eren feel happy. He had such a beautiful smile when he chose to do so, and luckily for Eren, he only did it when they are alone. When Eren would pester him to do it more often, Levi would often say something like ‘I’m not happy with these people.’ or ‘I smile when I’m with you for a reason.’ Which would always make Eren laugh or smile *So naturally he’d earn an elbow to the ribs.*  
Levi poked his cheek. “What is it brat?~” he asked in an amused tone.

 

“Nothing, I just like being able to say your name.” said Eren with a small blush. The raven haired man rolled his eyes, kissing him lightly. “You’re cute.” he said with sarcasm lacing his voice.  
Eren chose to ignore his comment and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I love you.” he murmured into the kiss.  
Levi pulled away to rest his head against Erens’. “I love you too. Even if you are a brat and I spoil you far more than I should.”

 

The brunet let out a small laugh, looking into his eyes he had grown to love so deeply. “You haven't spoiled me in a while you know.” he purred lightly.  
Levi pecked his lips. “And you’re going to have to wait even longer to be spoiled. Especially in that way. You’re going to make me seem like some old pervert!” he joked, though his voice sounded just as bored as it usually did. Eren never really did understand why he sounded so serious even when he wasn't. It made him sound cruel when he had a large heart, but that’s just the way Levi was.

 

Eren pouted lightly. “How old are you even? You’re not that old and I think I’m old enough to keep away from ‘old perverts.’”  
Levi let out a small chuckle. “Wouldn't you like to know my age. You cute brat.” he said with a sigh. “It’s late you know. I think I will spoil you only a little.You want to come and sleep in my room?” he asked. “Though only for tonight, understand?”  
Eren smiled. “Really? Thank you Levi!”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, if you’re reading this, you can see that I made some point out of this. Levi and Eren are a couple who are very happy together and enjoy each others’ company. Levi says no to having sex with Eren because they don’t have a just sex relationship. Though yes, they are in a sexual relationship at the same time. Levi elbowed him in the side /teasingly/ because he was embarrassed to admit that Eren is the only one that can make him genuinely smile. And lastly Levi didn't tell Eren his age because HIS AGE IS NEVER MENTIONED, and when he calls himself an ‘old pervert’ Eren admits that he is old enough to know what he wants.  
> So please enjoy~


End file.
